The Dance
by Pittsburghgal82
Summary: Just some random stories about important Dances in the life of our beloved Wemma :  Please review & happy Wemma shipping!
1. Perfect at Prom

The room was full of cheesey decorations and bad music. This was exactly what Will remembered from his prom. Bad decorations, bad music, and someone trying to spike the punch. Prom was all of these things and more. Why had Will signed up to do this again? He hated all of the reminders that he was alone. An itchy tux, kids trying to sneak drinks? Ugh...That's the last thing he wanted to deal with...Why had he done this again?

Standing in the corner with his back to the door, he had decided to spend his night hanging out with Shannon, avoiding the students who had crushes on him, and hopefully, avoiding Emma. Why did she have to sign up to do this? We had avoided each other like the plague since Holly had subbed in our building, then Holly had to go and tell him that Emma said she was confused about how she felt about him. Why did she have to tell him? Didn't she know ignorance is bliss when it comes to a married person having feelings for you?

As Will stood there, regretting his decision to agree to chaperone, Emma walked in. Her green dress perfectly in place, her hair done up in a twist, and her jewelry in place. She entered the gym and had to laugh. Two days ago a basketball game was being played, now it was a mess of lights, decorations, and staff members who were all dressed up. She couldn't help but notice him, even if his back was to her. That curly hair, the way he stood at a slight angle. He could hear him laughing with Shannon about how long it would take Puck to try and spike the punch. He promised to take a turn at punch duty, not wanting anyone to get plastered at prom. She had to smile, that was Will, taking care of everyone.

As she walked across the room she tried to think of what she wanted to say to him. She wanted to blurt out that her marriage was over, the annulment had went through 2 days ago. She wanted to say it was because of him. She wanted to say "Will Schuester I'm in love with you and only you." She just stood there and watched him for a second. She then requested one of her favorite newer songs being played. Pink's Perfect seemed like a good dance song for her & for Will.

Will didn't see her coming. Shannon could see, but decided to allow Will to be surprised. He stood there, wondering how much longer had had left to the evening, when he heard the voice that he loved the most say "Um, Hello Will." He spun around to see an angel.

Emma stood there, not sure what to say next. Will looked so nice in his tux, and the fact that he had on a green vest & a green pocket square yet again was a small sign to her that they belonged together. She looked into his eyes and wanted to lay it all on the line. However, months of awkwardness, jealously, and drunk phone calls at 2 am left her unsure of what to say first. However, two seconds of looking into his eyes made it clear that "Would you like to dance?" would be a start.

Will stood there, not really sure what to say. He decided actions spoke louder than words, and took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He sorta noticed Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Mercedes all pointing. They all wanted to the two of them to get together. They wanted to teacher who inspiried them to greatness to have all that he ever wanted. All he wanted was to be with the red headed doe eyed beauty that he lead out onto the dance floor. He looked into her eyes and stated "Can I have this dance?" So many other words would need to be spoken, but the truth was, holding her for that dance was the first step. The words came out "Made a wrong turn out once or twice" Many wrong turns had been made, but the first steps to being back together were being taken on a dance floor in the middle of the gym...


	2. If you asked me to More Prom

The Dance Chapter 2

_Used to be that I believed in something Used to be that I believed in love It's been a long time since I've had that feeling. I could love someone. I could trust someone. I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again. I said I'd never let nobody in...but If you asked me to."_

Who had picked to sing THIS song at prom? Will had to wonder to himself. Seriously? Celiene Dion from the 90's? It was probably Kurt, he thought. He couldn't help but notice though that Rachel had willingly gone up to sing it. Had this been a set up? He didn't know what to think. He knew the words were causing an aching in his heart. He was terrified to let anyone to get close to him. First Terri was a disaster, then Holly even could see through him. And then there was Emma. Emma had been the love of his life, but he wasn't sure if she'd ever even notice him again. Sure, they had danced to Pink's Perfect tonight, and he could tell something was on her mind, but it was probably Carl. Will knew he had blown his chance with her, and now he had to face that he was alone, probably forever.

As the song went on, he noticed her coming back over to stand by him. She looked up at him with her big eyes and said "Penny for your thoughts Will." He didn't know what to say. Should he look into her eyes and say "I'm madly in love with you and I'm not really sure I'll ever get over you." Naah, he said "Just thinking about how crazy the next few months will be." Emma looked into his eyes and stated "Will, I know you, and that's not true. Let's go dance then we'll sneak out and talk."

Out on the floor the lyrics came out

_Somehow ever since I've been around you _

_Can't go back to being on my own  
>Can't help feeling darling since I've found you<br>That I've found my home  
>That I'm finally home<br>I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darlin'  
>I said I needed, needed to be free<em>

Will knew these words were getting to him, and that's when he felt her tears hitting his shirt. He whispered to her, "Emma what's wrong?". He cupped her cute chin and looked into her eyes. She could barely manage to whipser "We really need to talk." Will took her by the hand and let her towards the choir room. He offered her a seat and some tissues. Emma looked into Will's beautiful eyes and said "My marriage is over."

Will didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to jump for joy, but he knew all too well the hurt she was going through. He knew that even when you know it's for the best, big changes like that played on a person. He did the only thing he knew he could do, he offered her a hug. She cradled into his arms and didn't want to let go. She looked at him finally and said "Will my marriage is over because of once simple truth, I can't pretend to love a man that I don't love when the right one for me is right in front of me all along. I'm finally home when I'm with you."


	3. I'll Be Last Prom

**I promise this is the last part of the prom...I didn't plan on it going that long...blame the celine dion song from the last one on Directv's 90's channel being on while I was cleaning...do you want me to keep going with this or let it go? Love reviews!**

Will and Emma stood in the choir room, facing each other. Will didn't know what to say. Was he dreaming? Had he really just heard her right? What on earth was going on? He didn't know how he had gotten to where he was, but he was glad that he was there. Emma still loves him. Woah. Did she really just say that? Did she really just say home was where he was? Oh crap, was he gonna screw this up again? What did he say back? He should really be talking right now...Ahh crap...come on Schuester don't just stand there, say something, say anything...

"Emma, I love you too."

Well, there ya go moron, he thought. She already knows you love her. You walk around like a wounded dying animal when you aren't with her. You really couldn't come up with anything else. You don't have a lot of time to talk to her right now, what the hell are you thinking? Talk to her. Sheesh. Come on

"Emma, I know a lot of things need to be sorted out, and we don't really have time to talk right now, but we need to talk things out. Face to face. How bout we go back and finish up our duties, then go for some coffee and tea or something like that. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. We had better head back in to the dance."

Will and Emma walked back in together. Within seconds of walking in, Schuester got a text from Shannon asking if he was ok. He sent one back saying he'd explain later, but he was better than ok. He heard the announcement for last dance, and an Edwin McCain song came on. He saw Emma walking towards him, and knew she'd want to dance. He gladly accepted, knowing that this dance would be the start of so much more. The words came out that described how he felt about her and at last, he might have a chance...

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_[Chorus:]  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive - not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_[Chorus]_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<br>_


End file.
